


Baseball

by agoodwoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for the Unnatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

He spent the last two hours with his arms wrapped around her, swinging a baseball bat and hitting shagged balls. No really. Of all the evenings they had spent together as friends outside of work, this was by far the most romantic.

 

 

He had remembered her birthday that year, something he was good about since her cancer, and he wouldn’t forget the following year but the answering message from Fox Mantle said that there was something there for her. It was really for both of them. He wanted to share something he enjoyed with her, his best friend and the only person in his life who really knew him.

 

The poor-boy was gone, having taken the ball launcher back to an unseen area by Scully and they spent fifteen minutes collecting baseballs and talking about childhood memories of playing sports on neighbourhood streets. She had hit a ball with a bat before, but they were softballs and not baseballs, so it wasn’t a total lie. Yet his heart sunk for a moment when he realized he didn’t get to teach her something new. Although it rose again when he realized he was able to press himself up against her for their mutual enjoyment because wasn’t a thing friends did.

 

The luminescence from the floodlights overhead lit the dark sky to an interesting purple and gave them each halos as they gathered the equipment. Scully handed Mulder a bag of balls she had gathered and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

The night air had chilled and Mulder see her cheeks pinking from the drop in ambient temperature. Mulder took the bag from her and guided her back to the dugout where his wallet and keys were sitting. He handed her the unopened bottle of water and let her take a few long sips before she handed it to him. That was a thing they had been doing for a while, sharing beverages like more than friends did.

 

Somehow Mulder managed to suggest they sit in his car to warm up and as the radio was playing Iris, and a lapse hit in their conversation.

_And I don’t want the world to see me ‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand When everything’s made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

He hadn’t taken his eyes off her face as they were talking but he fiddled with a seed between his thumb and forefinger. Scully was holding onto her keys in her hands, digging the small metallic objects into her thumb and forefinger as a way to temper down whatever she was trying to stop herself from doing.

 

It’s when Mulder decided it was now or never. She could get out of the car and leave and then they wouldn’t see one another until the following Monday. An opportunity to kiss her like this was so rare.

 

She was smiling, he had made her happy. He wasn’t sure what else there was to do but kiss her in a moment like this. He leaned across the seat and the look of recognition of his intentions registered on her face for a moment before her eyes closed instinctively. Her mouth opened to his and allowed his tongue to enter, tasting the distinct flavour of Scully, finally. Hands threaded into her hair and she dropped her keys to weaver her fingers through is newly shorn hair. Fingers played at the back of his neck as their tongues slid against one another and they crossed that final barrier between friends to something more.

 

Mulder slid one hand down her back to pull her closer to him. There was a gear shift between them and a low center console but it wasn’t the same as kissing on a couch.

 

It was only a matter of moments before she was crossing the barrier and straddling him on his side of the car, the steering wheel dangerously close to her backside and Mulder’s erection trapped between his jeans and her dark pants.

 

“Scully,” he whispered as she shed the beautiful suede jacket she had splurged on a few weeks ago.

 

The look in her eyes only conveyed a relief and appreciation for the enduringly long wait they had both withstood before reaching this moment. She helped Mulder off with his baseball jersey, leaving a long-sleeved t-shirt between them before they found each other’s mouths again. Hips pressed into one another, their clothed sexes grinding into one another as they dry humped like teenagers escaping watchful parents on the side of a road after a third date.

 

It wasn’t an adult thing to do but these weren’t entirely adult reactions to passions.

 

Mulder slid one hand slowly up her shirt and stopped his palm hesitantly below her breast. They couldn’t take back what they were doing but would she be okay with such a forward action? His mind screamed at him to go for it but before he could, her hand pushed his up and they both groaned at the sensation. She wiggled her bottom into his groin again and Mulder slid another hand up to her other breast. He didn’t want to be unfair.

 

“Scully,” he whispered into her mouth.

 

“Yeah,” she answered, breathy and her eyes still closed as her body was intent on feeling everything.

 

“Come home with me.” he proposed it like it was’t a question but more of a statement.

 

She pulled her mouth away and looked down at the man underneath her. She had the tell tale signs of a woman who had just been doing something naughty and Mulder still had his hands up her shirt. He gave her breasts another squeeze.

 

“Scully come home with me.” Scully shook her head while rotating her hips into his. Mulder nipped at her lips and slid two fingers under the edge of her bra, touching at perked nipples.

 

 

“Come home with me.”

 

 

“Yes.”


End file.
